Covarde
by AngelZinha
Summary: Atrás da fachada de perfeição de Neji ele esconde uma paixão por Sakura. Mas ela tem certas coisas para fazer e Neji por ser um covarde não pode fazer nada além de olhá-la. Seria Neji capaz de fazer tudo por um amor? NEJI X SAKURA x SASUKE xXCENAS HOTXx
1. Chapter 1

**Disc:** Naruto não me pertence... AINDA! Buwahaha! Ò.ó9

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA, Cenas de sexo e insinuação. Não é nada muito pesado mais existe.

**Comentário:**Versão melhorada e revisada

**Cap. 1 – Covarde**

Uma garota de cabelos róseos passeava por Konoha ela sorria e estava sendo mimada por algumas pessoas. Tinha 18 anos e levava o titulo de prodígio da vila, algumas pessoas devem achar estranho aquela garota inútil chegar a este nível. Inclusive o dono de um par de olhos perolados que seguiam a garota pensava o mesmo sobre a evolução daquela garota. Entretanto era indiscutível que ela superou **todas** as expectativas, não que isso fosse difícil, já que dela ninguém esperava nada. Porém ela havia se tornado uma ninja médica que superou a sua mestra, que era ninguém menos que a hokage Tsunade, desenvolveu um jutsu de cura a distância que foi capaz de ajudar a ganhar a guerra contra parte da Akatsuki. Sua força e inteligência também afloraram e o poder de deixar Naruto sob o seu comando controlando a bijuu fez dela a líder de time mais temida pelos inimigos de Konoha. Ela, Naruto e Sai eram o único time de 3 pessoas. E não havia quem contestasse, os três eram os melhores.

Os olhos perolados seguiam ainda a garota que sentava num banco da praça e olhava para o céu calmamente. _"Como ela ainda podia sorrir?"- _ pensava ele. Esclarecendo sobre isso, um ano atrás Sakura e Naruto ainda procuravam por Sasuke avidamente e foi nesse momento que a Akatsuki atacou Konoha. Ele foram convocados e quando eles estavam voltando para defesa de Konoha encontraram Sasuke. Um golpe de sorte pensaram. A alegria de vê-lo, os anos que passaram procurando por ele, tudo estava ali. Um furacão de sentimentos

-Vamos ajudar Konoha, Sasuke – disse Naruto sorrindo

-Juntos – completou Sakura em êxtase.

Num momento de silêncio Sasuke deu as costas para os dois

-Eu não me importo – disse ele com a voz seca e sumindo da vista deles. Com certeza eles poderiam segui-lo e trazê-lo de volta a força.

_Esse era o fim mais com certeza não era o meio certo e os dois amigos sabiam. Lágrimas caíram por causa disso._

Sasuke ao vê-los sabia que eles não eram mais inúteis. Sentiu isso na pele ao se dar conta que talvez eles estivessem mais forte que ele e eles não sacrificaram nada por isso. Se sentiu fraco e sumiu desde então. Idiota ele mal sabia o inferno que eles passaram. Mal sabia...

Sakura sentiu-se inferior naquele momento. Sentiu seu sangue ferver de ter sido rejeitada de novo. Sentiu a alegria de vê-lo e também sentiu novamente a tristeza da partida. Ela olhou decidida para Naruto, eles também não sabiam do inferno da escolha de Sasuke. Só conheciam as suas verdades.

_Cada um com o peso de sua decisão. Cada um só pode dizer a dor que sofreu, a dor de cada um._

-É hora de seguirmos em frente – disse Naruto abraçando a menina. Ele também queria ter seu amigo, irmão, aquele que foi o primeiro a reconhecê-lo. Só que ele sabia que não adiantava ir contra a vontade dele. Se essa era a decisão dele a maior prova de amizade que ele poderia dar era aceitá-la.

-Na próxima vez nos veremos como inimigos – disse Sakura limpando as lágrimas.

-Sim – Naruto confirmou. E assim eles fizeram, as buscas por Sasuke cessaram e os dois seguiram com seus planos. Planos onde só cabiam os dois.

Neji sabia disso pois ouviu de Sai na sala da Hokage quando o mesmo reportava a missão e de certa forma toda a vila descobriu o ocorrido também, a fofoca e boataria de uma vila que foi ao deleite com esse assunto. Tantas histórias ele ouviu e mesmo tendo ouvido a verdade saída da boca de Sai ele teimava em acreditar que uma parte dos boatos era verdade.

"_Eu vi a Sakura fazendo uma marca em seu braço junto com o Naruto perto do lago – dizia Ino_

_-O que? – perguntou Tenten interessada_

_-Verdade, eles dois estavam como se ... fazendo um macabro ritual.- disse ela séria_

_-Eu só ouvi uma parte – disse Ino completando_

_-O que? – rapidamente perguntou Tenten_

_-Foi assim, o Naruto disse, tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? E ela disse Se começou com dor com dor vai terminar e assim eles fizeram uma marca no braço. E eu ouvi ela dizendo baixinho Adeus Sasuke – disse Ino sombria_

_-Séééério? – disse Tenten"_

Aquilo, essas palavras pareciam sinceras e faziam sentido para ele, elas não entenderam a profundidade do que eles fizeram, mais Neji entendeu. Aquilo que os unia não era meramente sentimentos, eram unidos por sangue, uma ligação acima do normal. Tinham destinos entrelaçados, malditos destinos entrelaçados.

Apesar de tudo isso ela seguiu em frente e diferente do que pareceu se esforçou mais ainda com seus treinos, o ataque da Akatsuki foi minado com a chegada da besta fera, apelido de Naruto, e da Bela, apelido de Sakura. Eles mataram muitos sem ter maiores trabalhos. O nível deles dois é absurdo e pôde ser testemunhados por toda a vila. A ligação deles é sobre-humana e não é apenas isso.

_São esses os laços criados através da dor? Para quem sofria sozinho era difícil entender._

Ela ainda continuava olhando o céu e ele ainda continuava olhando ela. Quando foi que esse sentimento surgiu? Após a derrota da Akatsuki, Konoha se estabeleceu como a mais forte vila e sua aliança com a areia serviu para confirmar isso.

"_-Neji você vai com a Sakura para uma missão de investigação na vila da estrela, vocês dois irão como marido e mulher – disse a Hokage_

_-Sim senhora – disse Neji com o coração disparado_

_-Isso é tudo – disse ela despachando o rapaz, sem perceber que ele, justamente o frio e sem coração Neji sentia seu coração palpitar"_

Desde muito tempo passei a ter admiração pelo seu trabalho e a observá-la de longe. "_Mas será que só eu notei que ela amava ainda Sasuke?"_ Era estranho o modo como eu me importava em sentir isso, em como isso me irritava.

E então eu me dei conta. **Eu a amava**. E meu amor era tão incondicional quanto o amor dela por Sasuke era irracional.

Eu, Neji Hyuuga, apaixonado. Parece piada. Mais de fato é verdade. Meus olhos a perseguem e eu quero que ela olhe para mim com aqueles olhos verdes que jorram tristeza apesar de estarem cheios de uma falsa alegria.. Quero fazê-la provar um pouco de felicidade. Quero poder eu mesmo provar um pouco de felicidade.

Mais o mundo dela é restrito, ela não tem tempo pra ela mesma, para viver. Ela é incapaz de viver, eu não sei seu objetivo, mais a cada dia que passa ele chega mais perto e a determinação em seus olhos me mostram isso. Ela e Naruto compartilham um segredo que eu não ouso sequer imaginar qual é. Mas até eles terminarem seja lá o que for eu tenho que olhar a distância.

**Covarde.**

Essa é apenas uma desculpa para não me aproximar, para me manter distante. Posso não ser tão útil quanto Naruto mais ainda assim sou um dos melhores, poderia ajudá-la no que ela quisesse. Mais eu não posso. Exatamente porque sou covarde. Sempre me escondo atrás dessa fachada, escolho ser infeliz, justamente por que sou covarde. Porque tenho medo. Com 19 anos é difícil conseguir mudar minha personalidade.

E com isso Neji segue para sua casa para se arrumar para a missão.

...

Com a água caindo sobre seu corpo nu, tomando um banho de chuveiro novamente ele sente-se perturbado.

"_Porque eu sou tão insignificante? O que me levou a ser tão pequeno. Não acredito que uma reles aproximação mexa tanto comigo. Eu sou realmente covarde"_

...

No dia seguinte de manhã às 6 em ponto no portão de Konoha Neji estava esperando Sakura chegar para seguirem para a missão. Apenas isso, uma missão. Juntos.

Neji sentiu alguém se aproximar, virou pensando que era Sakura que já estava atrasada, não era. Quem ele viu foi Naruto. Neji olhou para ele com ar de quem não gostou muito.

-Só vim me despedir da Sakura porque é difícil fazer missão sem estarmos juntos – disse ele encarando Neji

-Sim – disse Neji respondendo o olhar

-Ai de você se não proteger ela, se bem que ela não precisa de proteção – disse Naruto sério e de cara feia

-Pode deixar – disse Neji sério. Naruto sorriu. Aquele mesmo sorriso de sempre, livre e carinhoso. Como ele conseguia demonstrar tão claramente seus sentimentos? Novamente Neji perdeu de Naruto em algo que ele nem sabia que estavam competindo.

**Fraco, você é um idiota fraco.** Dizia a consciência de Neji.

Alguns momentos passaram quando Naruto sorriu mais ainda do que já sorria. E Neji sentiu aquele aroma, aquele cheiro de mulher recém saído do banho. Um cheiro que ele poucas vezes sentiu, pois emanava dela e ele nunca estava tão perto assim.

-Sakura você ta atrasada – disse o loiro

-Ué Naruto você vai também? – perguntou ela sorrindo

-Nops, vim saber da Hinata com o Neji e aproveitei para te esperar – disse ele com as mãos na cabeça

-Desculpem o atraso - disse ela

-Não tem problema, vamos? – sugeriu Neji

-Sim, tchau Naruto nada de aprontar sem mim – disse ela e abraçou o loirinho carinhosamente. Neji seguiu na frente e Sakura correu para alcança-lo.

...

-Ei, teremos que ser um casal nê? – perguntou ela

-Sim – respondeu ele

-Então, amor, quais coisas você prefere? – disse ela animadamente o que fez Neji tropeçar e ficar muito vermelho. Ele não esperava por isso

- Desculpe mais a gente tem que agir com naturalidade – disse a menina estendendo a mão e ajudando Neji a levantar. E então ele viu... A marca. A cicatriz no braço.

-Que marca é essa? – perguntou ele sem resistir

-É uma marca muito importante – disse ela passando os dedos pela cicatriz

-Por que você não curou ela com seu jutsu – disse ele olhando para ela

-Por que para curar certas marcas não basta limpar a pele. Essa marca é a prova de que eu ainda tenho algo a fazer e só quando eu terminar ela vai poder sumir. – disse ela com determinação nos olhos e em seguida no momento em que Neji parou pra pensar por apenas um segundo ela se virou e seguiu o caminho.

"_Eu certamente a amo, mais nunca serei digno dela"_ – pensava ele.

**Neji é realmente prepotente, quem ele pensa que é para se qualifica ou desqualificar? Nada mais nada menos que apenas um covarde.**

**[Fim do Cap.]**

_Curtinho o primeiro cap nê? Enfim é uma história focada em um triangulo amoroso._

_Neji x Sakura x Sasuke_

_Achei bem legal trabalhar como se fosse o Neji, sabe pq? Eu sempre achei que essas pessoas brutas que se escondem atrás de personalidades perfeitas são nada mais nada menos que covardes que nunca querem dar a cara a tapa._ _Enfim espero poder fazer pelo menos uma fic aceitável xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc:** Naruto não me pertence... + vai dizer isso do Gaara pra ver se você não apanhará o.ó9

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA, Cenas de sexo e insinuação. Não é nada muito pesado mais existe.

**Comentário:**Versão melhorada e revisada. _N/A: nesse cap foi mais descritivo para pode entrar legal na historia_

**Cap. 2 – A Primeira Luta!**

-Sim, vovó Hokage – dizia Naruto ao sair da Sala de Tsunade quando uma pessoa passa trombando com ele, correndo e agitada.

-Senhora Tsunade ele está nos arredores de Konoha, no caminho para a Vila da Estrela. – disse a voz frenética de um subordinado

-Cale-se – disse Tsunade séria.

-Quem ? – disse Naruto retornando, ele já sabia quem era

-Ninguém – disse Tsunade

-RESPONDA – disse Naruto sério batendo na mesa. Ela já sabia que ele sabia quem era. Ela sabia. Só queria uma confirmação.

-Eu to indo encontrar com a Sakura – disse Naruto

-E a sua missão? – disse Tsunade

-Não importa- disse ele saindo da sala da Hokage

-Me desculpe – dizia o empregado

-Tudo bem, ele ia saber mesmo, mas que isso não se repita. – disse a mulher indicando que ele saísse.

Naruto passou em sua casa e pegou algumas coisas pôs numa mochila e seguiu para o portão de Konoha rapidamente. Sentiu seu coração latejar com o peso que carregava junto com Sakura e agora ela estava sozinha. Ela estava lá e carregaria o fardo dos dois sozinha. Ela faria isso.

-Você vai largar tudo? – pergunta uma voz baixinha chegando no portão.

-Não estou largando nada, só fazendo um desvio – disse ele de costas

-Está largando. – disse ela

-Existem coisas que eu tenho que fazer. – disse ele

-ABANDON- tentou dizer ela mais ele se virou e tampou a boca dela.

-Não diga coisas que você não vai suportar carregar, eu sei bem o peso que algumas palavras podem ter e do quão duro é carregá-las – disse ele, uma lágrima dela escorreu.

-Eu voltarei logo... para você – disse ele e seguiu em frente. Ela acionou seu byakugan e com lágrimas caindo viu seu amado seguindo em frente sem olhar para trás.

-Eu não sou tão boazinha para conseguir aceitar isso, aceitar que você precisa dela e que ela precisa mais de você do eu Naruto – disse ela baixinho.

...

Sakura e Neji seguiram rumo a Vila da Estrela, conversavam pouco mais ainda assim o clima era amistoso, Neji ia na frente e a cada situação suspeita ativava seu byakugan para investigar. Sakura sequer reclamava do ritmo imposto por ele_. "normalmente a Tenten quase morre pra me acompanhar"_- pensava, mais tais pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma presença. Uma forte presença.

-Sentiu Neji? – disse Sakura

-Sim – e ativou o byakugan. Ele olha a cena ocorrendo mais à frente onde duas pessoas estão lutando, uma delas está vestida com o uniforme da Akatsuki.

-Um akatsuki e mais uma pessoa. – disse ele

-Então as informações do renascimento da organização eram verdadeiras. – disse Sakura enquanto Neji ainda observava a luta. Sakura então segue para o caminho da luta quando Neji vê uma coisa que o dá arrepios. Um par de olhos vermelhos, um sharingamn.

-Sakura volta aqui – disse ele sem pensar mais era tarde Sakura já estava lá.

Sakura se aproximou da luta quando o rapaz tacou no chão o cara da Akatsuki. Ela arremessa uma Kunai dupla, que o jovem desvia com facilidade de uma sendo atingido pela segunda e um fio de Sangue corre pelo seu rosto.

-Hunf truque infantil– disse ele. A garota gelou, olhou para ele e não demonstrou sequer um sentimento apesar de tê-los transbordando dentro de si.

-Pessoas prepotentes sempre se ferem com isso – disse ela com um sorriso cínico.

-Ferimento isso aqui? Não me faça rir – disse Sasuke respondendo com outro sorriso cínico.

-Cadê o outro Akatsuki – perguntou ela. Neji ainda estava olhando a distância.

-Ali na frente, pior que esse aqui – disse Sasuke com desdém chutando o cadáver a sua frente.

-Por que você os atacou? – perguntou ela

-Por que tenho que responder? – disse ele

-Se não for assim será na força – disse ela encarando ele.

-Porque o baka não está com você? – disse Sasuke

-Ele tava ocupado – disse ela. Nesse momento Sasuke arremessa uma Kunai na árvore que tampava Neji.

-É o Sai? - pergunta ele

-Não – disse Sakura e Neji saindo da árvore veio na direção dos dois. Ele estava calado como era de seu feitio, mais na verdade ele não queria se meter naquilo. Não sabia se era certo ele fazer alguma coisa. **Covarde.**

-Esse é o meu novo substituto?- perguntou com desprezo.

Neji já estava ao lado de Sakura e olhou com ódio para Sasuke. _"O que ele tem de especial?" - pensou._

-Você deveria aprender que pessoas não são substituíveis – disse Sakura

-Eu não acho – disse Sasuke

-É por isso que você é um idiota – disse ela e mexeu nos cabelos. E então ele viu a marca em seu pulso. Uma enorme marca como se fosse uma algema.

-Que marca é essa ? Você não era uma **grande** ninja médica? E nem consegue curar uma cicatriz – e com isso riu. Sakura olhou para a sua marca e passou os dedos por ela.

-Essa é uma marca muito importante e eu não posso tirá-la até completar o meu objetivo – disse ela docemente

-Irritante – disse ele

-Burro – disse ela

Neji estava olhando aquela tensão, não tinha sentimento nas palavras, mais o corpo deles dizia outra coisa. Demonstravam sentimentos. Conflitos.

-Você continua inútil- disse Sasuke

-Você parece que ficou mais burro nesse tempo – disse a garota

-Você me chamando de burro? Não me faça rir- disse ele

-Você está falante hoje Sasuke. Estava com saudade?- disse ela debochada o que fez ele corar e ativar seu Sharingan

-Tanta que vou te matar pra levar comigo na mala de viagem– disse ele indo pra cima de Sakura, só que ele foi interceptado por Neji.

-Você não é meu oponente e não seria nem se quisesse – disse Sasuke para Neji

-Eu disse que a protegeria – disse Neji encarando Sasuke

-E eu disse que não precisava disso – respondeu Sakura que nesse momento estava colocando suas luvas substitutas e prendendo seus longos cabelos num coque.

-Então vamos ver quantos segundos dura – disse Sasuke atacando Neji que conseguia desviar com certa dificuldade.

Sakura olhava a situação a distância e então vendo a dificuldade de Neji decide ajudar. A luta era dela, mas não poderia deixar seu amigo, mesmo que intrometido, se dar mal na frente do inimigo. Sasuke começa a usar jutsus de fogo e Neji utiliza-se dos seus jutsus de terra para defender-se. Sakura invoca com seus jutsus uma barreira de água ao redor de Neji.

- Água? – pergunta Sasuke

-Digamos que eu não sou apenas uma ninja médica – disse a menina sorrindo. Neji sorri para Sakura que tem seu sorriso retribuído.

-Força Neji – disse ela e com isso despertando a fúria de Sasuke que atacou com todas as forças e acertou Neji fazendo-o cair no chão

-NEJIII – gritou a menina e quando tentou ir na direção dele Sasuke impediu.

-Tá preocupadinha? – disse ele

-Claro, pra mim as pessoas não são substituíveis- disse ela e com isso ataca Sasuke, eles tem uma disputa igual, ele não consegue atingir Sakura e ela tão pouco consegue acertá-lo

-Pelo menos evoluiu um pouco – disse ele

-E você nadinha, vou acabar logo e vou ajudar o Neji- disse ela

Então Sasuke ativou o Sharigan numa versão mais avançada que leva os usuários para um pesadelo cerebral.

-Quer dizer então que você quer lutar sério? – disse Sakura

-Você não tava percebendo? – disse Sasuke

Sakura faz um jutsus e ergue uma parede de água ao redor dela.

-Assim eu não posso ver seus olhos – disse ela

-Então andou treinando para isso – disse ele e com isso atacou Sakura. Neji estava olhando mais ainda não conseguia se levantar tamanha a dor do golpe que levou de Sasuke.

Quando ele batia na barreira de água ela o acertava porque ele diminuía a velocidade de seus golpes. E ela podia atacar sem medo de cair na ilusão de Sasuke.

Só que ela errou, na verdade não foi bem um erro foram sentimentos, quando ela atacou ele disse baixinho palavras que a fizeram hesitar.

-Vou te matar – Nesse momento ela vacilou. Nesse segundo Sasuke a acertou com um soco e uma seqüência a mais de socos e finalizou com um soco potente em seus peitos, área mais frágil da mulher e arremessou a Sakura .Ela foi jogada longe, a batida em uma pedra seria inevitável, quando uma mão parou ela antes de bater na árvore.

-Sabia que sem mim você não faria nada – disse uma voz

-Convencido, como se você fizesse algo sem mim – disse Sakura. O loiro apenas sorriu pra ela com cumplicidade.

-Naruto – disse Sasuke

-Você já levou um chute no saco? – perguntou Naruto para Sasuke

-O que? – disse ele

-O soco que você deu na área dos peitos da Sakura equivale a um chute no saco e você vai levar um – disse Naruto rindo

-Exibido- disse Sakura

-Ei você ta legal ? – gritou Naruto para Neji

-Uhum – fez Neji se sentando

-Beleza. – disse Naruto aliviado e sorrindo

-Bom, agora você vai poder ver do que somos capazes. Anda logo Sakura – disse Naruto animado. Enquanto isso uma luz azul preenche Sakura e ela logo levanta. À distância ela arremessa um jutsu de cura em Neji e em Sasuke

-Por que em mim? – perguntou Sasuke com desdém.

-Por que eu não quero desculpas quando você perder pra gente – disse Sakura. Naruto abriu o sorriso.

-Vai ser a primeira vez que a gente vai lutar sério desde muito tempo, to animado – disse Naruto

-Bakaaaaaa. – Disse Sakura_N/A: Baka Idiota!_

-Ei toma a luva – disse Naruto tacando uma luva rosa para Sakura só que com algumas coisas escritas.

-Beleza, foi bom ter deixado com você –disse ela. E então Sasuke viu. A mesma marca que Sakura tinha Naruto possuía.

-A marca, a mesma marca vocês tem! – disse Sasuke

-Pois é, a Sakura e eu estamos marcados pelo destino ou seriamos presos pelo destino? – disse Naruto pela primeira vez sério passando as mãos pela cicatriz

Sakura sorriu pra ele. Aquele sorriso que ela somente oferecia para ele. Neji e Sasuke sentiram seus corpos aquecerem de raiva, ódio e inveja.

-Pelo visto vocês estão se dando bem – disse Sasuke

-Sim, porque ele nunca me abandonou – disse Sakura agora em pé

-E pelo visto você nem ligou – disse ele

-Pelo visto você continua retardado – disse Naruto abraçando Sakura

-Ele namora a Hinata – disse Neji alto. Querendo confirmar ou apenas querendo dizer aquilo para que ele mesmo pudesse acreditar.

-Hum, quem diria que ele ia arrumar alguém. E você ficou pra titia- disse Sasuke

Aquelas palavras foram um tapa na cara dela, mas esse jogo dois poderiam jogar.

-Quem te garante isso? Mais você heim! O Orochimaru beija bem? – disse a garota com arrogância

-Eu tenho mulheres quando eu quiser encalhada e você sabe bem disso já que era uma das que se ofereciam para mim – disse ele

-Diferente delas eu a-ma-va você mais hoje amo outra pessoa – disse Sakura

E então começou a luta, Naruto atacou Sasuke. Com um jutsu Sakura aumentou a agilidade e o poder de ataque de Naruto, fazendo com que ele acertasse todos os golpes que deferiu.

-O que foi isso? – perguntou Neji

-A Sakura desenvolveu uns jutsus feitos especialmente para mim. – disse Naruto rindo

Então Sasuke começa a atacar com jutsus de fogo, com a agilidade de Naruto ele foge de todos, mais quando Sasuke quase o acerta Sakura invoca uma armadura de água e manda para Naruto que o protege do dano de fogo. Sasuke desesperado e revoltado cria a Chidori. Então Sakura liberta a besta fera de Naruto rapidamente e ele passa a ter 7 caudas, quando Sasuke chega perto com a chidori ele a segura com as mãos e desfaz ela. Quando Sasuke está esgotado de tanto lutar e cai no chão Naruto vai com tudo e dá um chute no saco dele.

Sakura chega perto de Naruto e lhe entrega a forma original. Apesar dele controlar a bijuu ele ainda não consegue retornar sozinho. Na verdade o fato de Sakura ter controlado a bijuu era algo que ninguém era capaz de compreender, ninguém sabia explicar, mas ela controlava a bijuu e Naruto enquanto ele estava nessa forma com TODAS as caudas liberadas. Ela controlava o poder que destruiu Konoha uma vez... Como? Era o que as pessoas se perguntavam.

-Nem deu pra brincar Sasuke, você não venceria nem a Sakura quando ela luta sério– disse Naruto. Sasuke olha com ódio para ele.

-Ela é uma encalhada – disse ele baixinho

Então nessa hora Neji levanta e puxa Sakura para si e dá um beijo nela.

-Ela é minha idiota – disse Neji puxando Sakura dali em direção a Konoha

-Será que consegue ver as coisas que você perdeu?- disse Naruto e segue com eles.

Sasuke caído no chão olha com ódio e um aperto no coração.

-Isso não vai ficar assim – disse ele

**[Fim do Capitulo] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disc:** Naruto não me pertence... + vai dizer isso do Gaara pra ver se você não apanhará o.ó9

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA, Cenas de sexo e insinuação. Não é nada muito pesado mais existe.

**Comentário:**Versão melhorada e revisada.

**Cap. 3 – Uma Chance Dada**!

_Sasuke caído no chão olha com ódio e um aperto no coração._

_-Isso não vai ficar assim – disse ele_

Sakura seguiu calada sendo puxada ainda por Neji, Naruto observava a certa distância, ele queria na verdade ver aonde aquilo ia dar. Se talvez Neji pudesse ser aquele que tocaria o coração de Sakura novamente. Não que ele em seus devaneios mais loucos tivesse sequer cogitado essa hipótese. Depois se um longo caminho Sakura suspira

-Obrigada Neji – disse ela timidamente soltando a mão dele e aumentando a velocidade. Neji apenas olhou aqueles cabelos rosas voarem com o coque se desmanchando ao vento seguindo para Konoha.

"_Quer dizer então que você tinha mulheres quando queria? Quer dizer que eu ter sacrificado tudo pra te salvar não significou nada? Quer dizer que você é um idiota insensível e o maior desgraçado da face da terra Sasuke? De verdade você é realmente isso? Um lixo?"_ –pensava a menina

Eles seguiram pra Konoha calados, não era muito longe, não na velocidade que eles estavam. Ao cruzar os portões de Konoha, Naruto segura Sakura pelo pulso e passa o dedo dele na cicatriz dela. Um gesto, apenas isso.

-Sakura você sabe que foi a nossa escolha. – disse ele olhando para cicatriz dela

-Eu sei e eu não vou voltar atrás por que eu tenho você – disse ela e sorriu para ele, um sorriso que sabia do peso que a menina carregava. Ela seguiu para a casa dela. Um banho... ela merecia pelo menos isso.

Naruto olhou para Neji e sua cara estava furiosa. Neji não entendeu.

-Covarde – disse ele. Cuspiu essas palavras sem sequer um pingo de cerimônia.

-O que? – respondeu Neji

-Se você é homem aja como tal, não se esconda atrás de você mesmo é patético. Tome atitude ou você acha que as pessoas são cegas?- disse ele dando as costas e saindo.

Neji ficou perplexo, como aquele idiota sorridente conseguiu enxergar através dele: Quando ele puxou a Sakura e a levou ele deveria ter protegido-a mais ele se afastou, deixou ela sair de perto dele. Ele esperava que ela tomasse a iniciativa mais ele não pensou que ela não teria motivos para isso. Neji estava tão tenso e apertava tanto a sua mão que o sangue escorria por entre os dedos. Mas não era somente Neji e Naruto, um olhar penetrante decidido e infeliz também observava.

-Naruto-kun – foi o que ela soltou num suspiro com o coração despedaçado. Hinata caiu de joelhos no chão. Ela era fraca e insegura.

-Eu não quero ser a outra – murmurou ela e as lágrimas começaram a cair.

_Se eu pudesse ser livre por apenas um instante eu talvez pudesse fazer tudo o que eu queria ou talvez pudesse não fazer nada do que devo. Posso simplesmente ser egoísta?_

-Então eles se viram. – disse Tsunade

-Sim senhora- respondeu Neji com um semblante sério

-Você viu ela lutando? – perguntou Tsunade

-Sim senhora – respondeu o rapaz

-O que achou? – perguntou Tsunade curiosa

-Assustadora – disse Neji

Tsunade sorriu.

-Pelo menos nisso ela atingiu o que ela queria. Pode ir – disse Tsunade

Neji foi para sua casa e tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e tentou dormir. Estava ficando tarde e ainda assim Neji não conseguia fechar os olhos por mais de 10 segundos. As palavras cruéis de Naruto batiam em sua cara como se fossem socos. Ele sabia de sua falha como homem, mais o que ele poderia fazer para mudar? O que ele estava disposto a fazer? Ela não sabia.

Então decidido que não conseguiria dormir foi dar uma volta. Ele entrou no bosque perto do riacho numa área gramada aonde tinha a melhor vista de estrelas de Konoha, aonde ele às vezes ia para pensar.

**Se eu te der uma chance aproveite. Tenha fé. Ou então você não é digno de viver. Uma vez eu vi Deus e ele me deixou viver, ele escolheu a mim para viver. Se eu não aproveitá-la eu devolverei minha vida para ele, porque eu não estaria vivendo.**

Neji avistou uma garota de pijama branco, um fino pijama branco. Ela estava deitada na relva, as pernas desnudas mostrando delicados detalhes como se tivesse sido esculpida, seios fartos fazendo uma curva, o tecido fino balançava com o vento e ela tinha os olhos fixos no céu. Como se ela fizesse uma prece ou esperasse uma resposta. Neji se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado, ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

_Como ela podia sorrir?_ – pensava ele

Ele novamente foi covarde para fazer algo, nem sequer falou uma palavra. Só ficou ali desperdiçando um chance que talvez nunca voltaria.

-Obrigada por hoje cedo- disse Sakura

-De nada – disse ele e novamente um silêncio.

_Por que ela não está constrangida? Por que ela não tem vergonha? Por que ela ainda está aqui? Por que?_

-O que você faz aqui essa hora – pergunta Sakura

-Tava sem sono e você?- pergunta ele

-Pensando. – disse ela

-Em que? – disse ele

-Quer mesmo saber – disse ela

-Sim – disse ele

-Pensando que por pior que seja uma vez decidido nenhum obstáculo é desculpa – disse ela

-Por que? Se for difícil ou te fazer sofrer não seria mais fácil desistir? – disse ele olhando pro céu

-Entretanto se eu escolher o caminho mais fácil eu posso me arrepender – disse ela

-Mais escolhendo o mais difícil também – disse ele

-Se eu fugir estarei sendo covarde – disse ela olhando para ele agora.

Seu coração disparou, Neji não entendeu se foi o vento ou a luz do luar mais Sakura naquele momento estava irresistível. Ele calmamente levou sua mão para o queixo dela e ergueu devagarzinho e deu lhe um beijo. Ela não correspondeu, tão pouco rejeitou. Mais ela sorriu levemente.

-Neji é isso que você quer? – perguntou ela olhando para o jovem como se com aqueles olhos verdes ela pudesse ver tudo que ele escondia.

-Não só isso – disse ele.

-Eu tenho uma coisa a fazer – disse ela

-Eu posso te ajudar – disse ele olhando para ela

-Somente o Naruto pode me ajudar- disse ela. Ele ficou calado.

-Ainda assim, sabendo que outro cara tem o que eu preciso você me quer? – perguntou ela. Neji a deitou na grama devagarzinho e dando-lhe beijos pela nuca seguindo pelo colo. Sakura suspira era a primeira vez que recebia tal toque.

Neji entende, ele é o primeiro homem que toca nela. Ele segue com suas mãos pela coxa dela lentamente e decorando cada traço, sentindo a pulsação de seu coração nela. A respiração de ambos acelerada e naquele momento ela é dele.

-Neji – sussurra ela entre gemidos, causados pelas caricias, daquela que deixava de ser garota para se tornar mulher.

-Sakura – diz ele antes de romper a pureza dela e roubando para si, aquele garoto que descobria a sua masculinidade: se tornou homem ao mesmo tempo que ela se tornou mulher. Naquele momento o mundo era só eles dois. Somente eles dois. E assim foi até que ambos ficaram cansados demais com os prazeres provados e compartilhado.

O dia estava clareando e Sakura dormia no peito desnudo de Neji, ele não conseguiu dormir. Ele sequer piscou, não queria que acabasse e tinha a impressão de que tudo sumiria se ele dormisse. Como um sonho que se desfaz quando acorda. Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Neji, ela sorriu, deu um beijo na sua nuca. Neji estava olhando para ela, com olhos de um homem que possuía seu mundo entre seus braços.

-Pára de me olhar eu tô horrível – disse ela tampando o rosto

-Não mesmo – disse ele acariciando a pele alva da garota. Eles colocaram suas roupas e Sakura puxou Neji para seu apartamento.

-Vamos tomar café. – disse ela. Chegando lá ele tomou um banho e ela preparava o café um doce e inebriante momento.

**Se eu te der uma chance aproveite. Tenha fé. Ou então você não é digno de viver. Uma vez eu vi Deus e ele me deixou viver, ele escolheu a mim para viver. Se eu não aproveitá-la eu devolverei minha vida para ele**. _Mais e se eu aproveitá-la e me machucar? _

Sakura e Neji tomaram um agradável café, conversaram sobre futilidades, besteiras e trabalhos. Até que ficaram juntos fazendo nada em especial só curtindo a companhia um do outro. Era uma sensação nova para ambos. Sakura não sabia exatamente por que mais Neji estava sempre olhando para ela e ela passou a olhar para ele por isso. Lembrava ela que sempre olhava por Sasuke. E ela se sentiu feliz de olhar para ele também. Mais ela ainda não sabia como, só gostava dele e deixaria ver aonde iria este pequeno momento de prazer.

A porta de Sakura é quase derrubada por um mensageiro com tamanho desespero.

-Senhorita Sakura sama a Hokage te chama – diz o rapaz quando a porta se abre. Sakura segue para o escritório dela com Neji. Ao chegar lá ela encontra Naruto com uma cara séria que segura a menina pelo braço olhando-a nos olhos.

-Eu estou aqui. – disse Naruto

-O que foi? Estou assustada – disse ela e ao entrar no escritório da Hokage ela encontra ...

**Sasuke.**

Ela dá um passo para trás .

-Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke retornou a vila e está sob os cuidado do time 7 como esse é o seu time você deve ajudar ele, é só isso. – disse Tsunade séria e contrariada, mais o sharingan era uma arma muito forte para ser largada. Ela odiava a dor que estava infringindo em Sakura, mais era necessário.

Sakura estava pasma.

-Sim senhora Hokage – e com isso saiu da sala após ser dispensada.

Quando cruzou a porta Sakura estava acompanhada de Neji e Naruto. Sakura trêmula pára um pouco quando Neji ia estender a mão para Sakura ela apóia sua cabeça no peito de Naruto.

-Calma, relaxa vai dar certo – disse Naruto

-Obrigada por estar aqui – disse a menina. Eles seguiram para o parque quando Hinata se aproximou e deu um beijo em Naruto, o que era estranho já que ela era muito tímida e reservada com essas coisas.

-O que foi Hinata? – perguntou Naruto ao evitar o beijo que ela tentou dar na frente de todos.

-Nada – disse ela corada.

Neji segurou as mãos de Sakura que sorriu. Mais um olhar a distância não sorr

iu.

-Então era verdade? – E com isso Sasuke ativou o sSharingan

**O que eu sou capaz de fazer por você? O que eu posso fazer por nos dois. E qual o limite do que eu posso fazer e o que eu não posso fazer?**

_Por favor não me odeie... Eu simplesmente não sei o que é certo fazer. Eu simplesmente não sei_

**XxXxXXx**

**[Fim do Capitulo] **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disc:** Naruto não me pertence... + vai dizer isso do Gaara pra ver se você não apanhará o.ó9

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA, Cenas de sexo e insinuação. Não é nada muito pesado mais existe.

**Comentário:**Versão melhorada e revisada.

**Cap. 4 – Conversas de Bar!**

_Neji segurou as mãos de Sakura que sorriu. Mais um olhar a distancia não sorriu._

_-Então era verdade? – E com isso Sasuke ativou o sharingan_

Eles passaram o dia juntos, pequenas coisas pequenos gestos. Um sentimento tão puro e ao mesmo tempo tão sujo. Neji e Sakura fizeram coisas normais como ir ao restaurante, fazer compras no mercado e falar com os amigos. Pequenas coisas. Pequenos sinais para aqueles que pudessem realmente ver.

-Já está tarde vou pra casa – disse Sakura sorrindo com sacolas de compras para a janta

-Te levo – disse Neji levando mais alguns sacos para ela

-Obrigada – disse ela. E eles foram para a casa dela acompanhados por um par de olhos escuros e vermelhos que passou o dia fiscalizando tudo. Neji deixou Sakura na casa dela e seguiu para a sua casa. Enquanto isso Sasuke entra no bar de Konoha e senta numa mesa onde logo algumas pessoas se aproximam.

-Oi Sasuke – diz uma moça morena de cabelos presos em coques.

-Quem é você? – disse o rapaz bebendo saque sem sequer se esforçar para lembrar da pessoa em sua frente

-Tenten – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso.

-E desde quando eu te conheço? – pergunta ele

-Estudamos juntos – disse Tenten num suspiro

-Hum – foi a resposta de Sasuke

Tenten ainda tentou puxar assunto mais as respostas tenderam a ficar mais e mais mal-educadas. E então ela viu Neji passar pelo bar e seus olhos acompanharam o rapaz. Sasuke percebeu.

-Você é amiga do Hyuuga? – perguntou ele

-Não, nenhum pouco – disse ela rápido demais

-Entendi – disse Sasuke com uma meia risada na boca

-Com certeza você não entendeu, ninguém nunca entende – disse Tenten

-É tão obvio. Ele te deu um fora – disse ele como se suas palavras não pudessem ferir, mas feriam.

-Até parece que é isso – disse ela chocada, com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios.

-Ele te trocou pela Sakura – disse sasuke novamente rindo, provocar o ponto fraco dos outros era uma diversão para ele.

-NÃO MESMO! – gritou ela

E todos olharam para a mesa deles, Sasuke ria com o canto da boca se deliciando com o momento.

-Não? – disse ele baixinho

-Ela que deu em cima dele como ela faz com todos os caras daqui. – disse Tenten

-Me conte então – disse Sasuke olhando para os olhos da garota finalmente, olhos que não demonstravam lindos sentimentos.

-Pois bem contarei. Desde que você saiu daqui ela ficou doida por ser forte e ela estragou o Naruto. Então todos os caras que tinham uma técnica forte ela pedia ajuda. TODOS, inclusive o Neji. Ele ensinou pra ela técnicas de defesa e até mesmo algumas técnicas da família Hyuuga. Ela pegou o ponto forte de todo mundo, Rock Lee, Chouji, Neji, Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, e muitos outros que eu nem lembro- disse Tenten tomando um largo gole da "bebida de Sasuke"

-Não vi nada de mais – disse ele olhando intrigado para Tenten

-Só que ela não ficava satisfeita, após treinar com todos os caras daqui ela mudou as vilas e usava da beleza dela pra arrancar as técnicas deles. Depois as aperfeiçoava e com isso foi ficando mais e mais forte e se tornando o centro das atenções – disse ela resmungando

-Mais até aí as pessoas que ensinavam porque queriam – disse Sasuke

-Ela usou da beleza dela pra amarrar o Naruto, sabia que ele namora a Hinata e ela toda a hora vai lá e chama ele, não deixa eles dois um segundo sozinhos. E dizem que tem algo a fazer juntos. Ela nunca namorou, virgem e pura pra mim é uma – dizia Tenten quando foi interrompida

-Acho melhor parar por aí tanto nas palavras quanto na bebida– disse uma voz fazendo os olhos virarem

-Rock Lee não me enche o saco – disse Tenten estendendo o dedo do meio

-E se quer saber da Sakura procure uma fonte confiável e não isso – disse Rock Lee sério apontando para Tenten. Sasuke apenas olhava Rock Lee que havia crescido e deixado de usar as roupas de seu mestre e feito seu estilo se bem que não melhorou muita coisa. Rock Lee levava a garota à força para fora do bar quando ele virou

-Eu não aceitei seu retorno e se depender de mim você vai embora pelo bem da Sakura-chan – disse ele e sorriu com pose de nice guy

-Certas coisas nunca mudam – diz Sasuke baixinho.

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, dormia pesadamente quando ouviu sua campainha tocar. Ela levanta e lentamente, chega em sua porta, ainda sonolenta ao abri-la seus cabelos voam com o vento noturno.

-Sa...Kura – diz Sai baixinho ao ver a garota vestida com um top tomara que caia branco, seus cabelos soltos e uma calcinha estilo shortinho.

-O que foi? – diz ela passando os dedos pelo cabelo e forçando a vista. Sasuke e Naruto que estavam com ele e Neji e Chouji que passavam pela porta nesse momento coraram.

-Heim – diz ela sonolenta a ponto de não se dar conta e passar as costas das mãos nos olhos soltando um bocejo. Como num estalo ao ouvir um grito na rua Naruto fala

-Estamos sendo invadidos precisamos de uma ninja médica urgente – disse ele

-Estou me aprontando – disse ela subindo correndo as escadas.

Sasuke sentiu seu coração disparar, apesar de já ter tido várias mulheres era a primeira vez que ele realmente ficava excitado somente com o olhar. E Neji sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ver aqueles olhares maliciosos para a sua menina. _Sua? Seria? Não seria?_

_**Se eu deixar meu sentimento ir além disso posso me voltar louco por você, e essa loucura seria uma prova de amor ou apenas egoísmo?**_

**XxxX**

Sakura vestiu sua roupa ninja e com isso foi para o campo de batalha com os outros integrantes.

-As ordens são prestar socorros médicos aos feridos e controlar esse ataque – dizia Sai

-Que ataque é esse? – perguntou Sakura

-Uma vila nova e foi uma emboscada porque muitos ninjas estão fora – disse Sasuke

-Prioridades? – pergunta Sakura

-Mantê-los longe da vila – disse Naruto

-Ordem pra eliminar ou prender? – pergunta Sakura novamente

-Eliminar – diz Sai

-Ok – e nisso chegam no campo de batalha aonde Rock Lee estava lutando arduamente e Neji defendia os feridos. Sakura faz um jutsu que emana uma luz rosa na direção de Rock Lee, o garoto vira na mesma hora para Sakura

-OBRIGADAAA PRINCESA! – diz ele com pose de nice guy e atacando a todos agora "abençoado" pelo jutsu de Sakura que dá para a pessoa que recebe ele aumento de velocidade e força.

-SAKURAAAA não ajuda o sombrancelhudo – diz Naruto fazendo bico

-Somos todos aliados Naruto – disse ela fazendo o mesmo jutsu em Naruto e Sasuke.

-AGORA SIMMM! – disse Naruto partindo pra porrada. Sasuke sentiu a sensação mais ainda não sabia o que era bem aquilo.

-Isso faz sua velocidade e força aumentar, ela abre seus portões com o chacra fazendo minúsculas aberturas sem comprometer o organismo e você utiliza o poder de forma segura – disse Sai.

-Hunf – foi a resposta de Sasuke

-Tenten defenda a Sakura – disse Neji

- Por que eu? – disse a garota que estava lutando

-Por que é uma ordem – disse Neji que era o líder da equipe. Ainda contrariada ela segue para lá. Ino estava prestando auxilio para Shikamaru e Chouji e portanto não poderia ajudá-las. Sakura estava curando os feridos quando notou Neji próximo a ela e sorriu para ele.

-Oi Neji –kun – disse ela

-Oi Sakura – disse Neji e sorriu.

Nesse momento ele levou um soco.

-Ei Neji uma distração dessas poderia custar sua vida – disse Naruto levantando ele que parou perto dele. Então Sakura levantou fez uns jutsus e invocou uns "seres de água" que seguiram o ninja que acertou Neji e derrubaram eles.

Neji estava apenas vendo o olhar sério de Sakura, era um semblante diferente, mais sensual. Neji tinha vontade de agarrar Sakura ali mesmo, mais ele se lembrou que era apenas um covarde e seguiu novamente ao campo de batalha, ele nunca poderia ou seria capaz de ceder aos seus desejos...

Ou assim ele pensava.

Algumas horas passaram e Sakura terminou de fazer seu serviço de auxilio aos feridos e seguiu para o campo de batalha para ajudar

-Obrigada Tenten- disse ela sorrindo

-Cuidado no campo de batalha – disse Tenten olhando com desprezo para Sakura

Sakura decidiu ignorar aquilo, em pouco tempo eles controlaram a situação e foram para a sala da hokage com alguns presos para dar lhe a situação.

-Alguns de vocês ficarão de vigia. – disse a Hokage

-Sim senhora – responderam todos

-Sasuke e Tenten ala norte / Naruto e Hinata ala leste / Shikamaru e Ino ala oeste e Sakura e Neji ala sul – disse ela

-sim senhora – e com isso eles saíram da sala da hokage.

-Ae Neji cuidado com a minha flor – disse Rock lee de cara feia

-sua? – disse Neji arrancando risada

-Ai de quem aparecer no meu turno, quero só estar com a Hinata – e com isso ele abraçou a menina que corou.

-Eu senti falta de você Naruto – e com isso corou mais ainda

-Que lindooosssssss – gritou Ino

-Eu também acho, Hinata e Naruto casem logo – disse Sakura

-Você sabe que não podemos ainda – disse Naruto sorrindo

-Verdade... – disse Sakura mais sorrindo ainda

-Por que não? – perguntou Sasuke que até então estava calado

Sakura e Naruto se olharam

-Segredo – disseram juntos

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – ria Tenten chamando a atenção

-Realmente ninguém pode saber, mais é obvio – disse ela

-Obvio o que? – perguntou Sakura

-Você – disse Tenten

-Ei você tem algum problema comigo? – perguntou Sakura

-Nenhum querida – disse Tenten

-Que bom porque parece bastante "garotinha" – disse Sakura

-Mas não tenho, "ve-lha"- disse Tenten. Sakura ia se aproximando...

-OEEEE parem com isso – disse Ino puxando Sakura pelo braço

-É aqui que nos separamos – disse Shikamaru

-Boa sorte a todos – disse Sakura e deu as costas sendo seguida por Neji

-Isso siga ela – disse Tenten bufando de raiva.

-Que papelão heim – disse Sasuke a Tenten enquanto seguia para seu posto.

-Calado – disse ela

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**[Fim do Capitulo] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disc:** Naruto não me pertence... + vai dizer isso do Gaara pra ver se você não apanhará o.ó9

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA, Cenas de sexo e insinuação. Não é nada muito pesado mais existe.

**Comentário:**Versão melhorada e revisada. TERÁ CENA HOT NESTE CAP. QUEM NÃO GOSTAR PODERÁ PULAR, ESTEJAM AVISADOS.

**Cap. 5 – A dor de um sonho!**

Sakura e Neji seguiram para seu posto. Neji não podia impedir de sentir-se feliz, seu peito era inundado de um sentimento novo para ele, felicidade.

-Neji está bom por aqui! – diz a jovem de cabelos róseos

-Sim – disse o jovem dando uma ultima olhada antes de desativar seu Byakugan.

Eles arrumaram um bom lugar, espalharam umas armadilhas e sentaram a espera de um ataque ou pedido de ajuda, o que sabiam era que noites de vigias eram longas. Depois de algum tempo de silêncio Sakura decide começar um papo. Odiava o silêncio. Ele trazia pensamentos que não suportava ter.

-Odeio fazer vigilância eu fico com sono. – disse ela

-Se quiser pode dormir – diz Neji sentando ao lado dela

-Não. Não é justo, passaremos juntos– diz ela

E então Neji sorriu para ela, aquele sorriso que tão pouco havia sido visto, um sorriso puro, terno, porém tímido. Será que outra pessoa além de Sakura viu aquele sorriso nos últimos anos? Sakura se sentiu feliz e retribuiu a altura com seu melhor sorriso.

-Ei Sakura o que você tem que fazer com o Naruto?- Disse Neji como não fosse nada de importante

-Por que tem curiosidade sobre isso? – pergunta Sakura olhando pro horizonte

-Nenhum homem ficaria feliz de não poder ajudar sua mulher – disse Neji corado

-E desde quando sou sua? – pergunta Sakura sem dar a devida importância. Então Neji vira para Sakura e ergue seus olhos perolados para os verdes dela.

-Desde quando te fiz mulher – diz ele. Na verdade ela achava ser somente um capricho para Neji. Somente isso e nada mais. Ela corou e apesar dele tê-la feita realmente mulher ela ainda não o via como "seu" homem.

-Você não entenderia a nossa... missão- disse ela

-Tente – disse Neji ainda encarando a garota. Ela suspirou.

-Eu e Naruto vamos matar Itachi e se isso não bastar mataremos Sasuke – disse Sakura olhando para Neji com olhos que ele nunca tinha visto... olhos de outra pessoa e Neji por instinto largou a garota. Assustado? Talvez...

Sakura então deu uma risada. Ele sabia novamente havia sido covarde.

-Nossaaa, a Sakura fazendo algo que não é perfeito, eu sempre soube que ela não prestava, imagino que é isso que dirão do meu plano, e me tornarei uma assassina se for necessário, meu coração e minha alma já estão preparados sem qualquer dúvida. Para matar por vingança e realização pessoal. Assustado? – pergunta Sakura meio que rindo meio que séria.

-Por que? – pergunta Neji com os seus olhos arregalados e de certa forma assustado

-Por que esse é o destino que eu escolhi, não quero que você me entenda e tão pouco aceite. Esse destino foi dado somente a mim e só cabe uma pessoa entender e me ajudar: o Naruto. E ele entende para nós dois essa é uma importante missão. – disse ela sem dar importância demonstrando que já havia aceitado seu destino por completo.

-Por que? – disse ele baixinho

-Não adianta eu explicar o inexplicável – disse ela como se encerrasse o assunto não adiantaria falar e meio que sem perceber ela passou os dedos pela sua cicatriz. E então por alguns segundos por um brilho no olhar de Neji, algo passou por usa cabeça...

-Você vai morrer? – disse ele ainda mais baixo e a resposta dele foi um simples sorriso. Singelo, meigo e puro. E este sorriso fez o coração de Neji doer muito.

_Nesse momento talvez fosse o ultimo momento que os dois estariam juntos, era o ultimo momento que esta Sakura estaria com ele. Ela seguia por um caminho no qual Neji só poderia olhar as suas costas. Um caminho que o deixaria para trás e enfim ele seguiria por outro__**. O destino acaba de nos separar**_

Neji se aproximou de Sakura e apaixonadamente beijou-lhe a boca, que foi retribuído por Sakura. Ela também sabia e as lágrimas de ambos limpavam o pecado carnal deles. Eles sabiam que não podiam ficar juntos, que ela tinha um peso para carregar e que não poderia envolvê-lo.

**Era um adeus... Tiveram tão pouco tempo juntos... Por que?**

[...]

-Anda logo ow – dizia uma voz alterada de uma garota

-Por que a pressa? – perguntou um olhar curioso

-Temos que chegar logo Sasuke – disse a garota

-hunf – foi a resposta dada por Sasuke.

[...]

Neji passava as suas mãos carinhosamente pelo corpo da garota, tão delicado como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana ou talvez em sua imaginação se tocasse muito poderia sumir, desmanchar-se ou talvez fugir. Ele estava acostumado a ver seus sonhos sumirem. Sob a luz da lua novamente ele despiu a garota que corada olhava para ele com timidez e ternura. Essa era a verdadeira Sakura, a Sakura que foi destruída pela vida e arrastada para o inferno pelo destino.

"_Se estivéssemos juntos antes"_ – pensou ele

Com suas mãos Neji explora pela segunda vez o corpo da jovem em sua frente, a cada toque ele conhecia melhor aquele corpo, aquela pessoa que corava a cada toque mais ousado e limitava suas reações de prazer a alguns suspiros. Que olhava para ele desejando mais a cada momento.

"_Se tivéssemos nosso destino ligado antes, se seu destino coubesse a mim..."_ – pensava ele

Não satisfeito apenas com toques Neji decidiu guardar par si sabores e levou sua boca ao corpo da jovem a sua frente que corou vertiginosamente, ela não sabia o que fazer e aquilo excitava Neji de uma forma extraordinária, nesses momentos somente cabia ele nos pensamentos dela. Nos olhos o desejo fervilhava.

"_Me escolha_ !" – tentava passar Neji com suas caricias e seus toques. Mas Neji não sabia que ela não tinha opção. Não dava para voltar atrás.

Neji passava a língua nos mamilos de Sakura que havia aumentado seus suspiros para gemidos que tentava se controlar, mais quanto mais ela tentava controlar mais vontade de fazê-la perder o controle tinha Neji. E foi descendo lentamente.

Agora a sua língua tomava uma área muito sensível e Neji se deliciava como sendo uma guloseima que ele havia esperado muito para provar. E ele fazia com gosto e muita vontade aquela jovem em seus braços tremer de prazer.

**[...]**

-Espera – disse Tenten

-Que foi? – pergunta Sasuke

Ela faz sinal para que ele andasse devagar e a cena que viu com seus olhos estaria para sempre gravada em sua mente. Ele viu Sakura vermelha, suada, molhada e com cabelos grudados pelo corpo, mordendo seus lábios e deixando exposto seu corpo à luz da lua. Entre gemidos ela corava mais e mais.

-Neji – disse muito mais baixo que seus gemidos, porém mais marcante. Na mente de Sasuke ela não poderia dizer outro nome que não fosse o dele e em sua mente ele fez a mesma cena que assistia, com ela dizendo seu nome. Seu coração disparou no mesmo momento que Sakura atingiu o orgasmo pela língua de outro homem. NEJI!

Neji sorriu singelamente ao ver a garota ofegante puxar seus cabelos para que se afastasse de sua feminilidade. Se contorcendo de prazer. Ele era seu homem, será que ela era sua mulher?

Sasuke em sua ira levanta-se dali e afasta-se para arremessar uma pedra em sua direção. Ele queria somente atrapalhá-la. Mais na verdade a ferida foi muito mais em baixo. Tenten sequer esboçava uma reação. Aquilo realmente estava fora de seus planos.

Sakura e Neji viram o dia clarear montando guarda, pois haviam ouvindo e visto algumas pedras. E retornaram a sua tarefa primaria: Montar guarda e defender Konoha.

Sakura sentia suas pernas trêmulas, ainda não recuperou os movimentos completamente. Ela estava nas nuvens, uma nova sensação que duvidaria que outra pessoa faria por ela.

-Obrigada Neji – disse ela quando saiam da guarda ao ver Sai e Chouji chegarem para cobrir agora. Neji sorriu para ela. Mais na verdade ele sabia, ele sempre soube.

**Ela nunca poderia ser dele.**

E um pouco mais a frente estava Sasuke recostado numa parede encarando fixamente a Sakura como se pela primeira vez ele tivesse se dado conta que ela era uma mulher.

_Será que nesse caminho que você vai seguir eu não poderei te alcançar? Será que esse Deus que está nos céus olhando por nós não tem pena de sua alma pura e corrompida? Será que o pecado vai manchar a sua pele e você vai deixar de ser essa pessoa que eu vejo?_

Sasuke olhava fixamente para Sakura que retribuía o olhar. Ele demonstrava o ódio que tinha naquele olhar, Sakura sentiu e por isso passou reto e quando ele segurou seu braço puxou com toda a força. A uma distância segura virou para ele e sorriu. Os olhos dele mostravam ódio... os olhos dela determinação e quando ela seguiu em frente Neji não a acompanhou. Ele fixou paralisado.

"_O que foi isso"_ – pensou ele

Sasuke sorriu e seguiu em frente até onde Neji estava e nas costas de Sakura que sequer podia ouvir disse para Neji

-Ela é minha – disse ele. Neji não sabia o que responder. Ele havia acabado de presenciar aquilo. Ele era covarde para lutar ou apenas burro para aceitar o que "achava"?

-O ódio é muito mais forte que o amor – disse Sasuke sumindo de suas vistas.

Sakura chegou em sua casa tomou banho e caiu em um sono profundo. Ela parecia prever os futuros acontecimentos.

**A roda do destino começou a girar velozmente e impiedosamente ...**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**[Fim do Capitulo] **

_A fic está na sua reta final e uma amiga que leu a fic pra mim pediu para que eu deixasse claro algumas coisas que ela ficou com dúvida. Então lá vai. _

_O objetivo da Sakura não entendam as palavras ao pé da letra, tentem se por no lugar dela e do Naruto e mais profundamente somente pra frente ela vai expor o porque de suas decisões. A justificativa vem na frente._

_E o fato do Neji lutar por ela ou não cabe ao Neji, a Sakura fez o que estava ao alcance dela, deixou ele estar próximo a ela, mais que isso ela não podia. Contudo será que ele vai competir com o Sasuke? _

_Tentem não julgar os personagens eles também são humanos e erram. E todos são livres para tomar suas decisões, porém devem arcar com as conseqüências que dali vierem não acham?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disc:** Naruto não me pertence... + vai dizer isso do Gaara pra ver se você não apanhará o.ó9

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA, Cenas de sexo e insinuação. Não é nada muito pesado mais existe.

**Comentário:**Versão melhorada e revisada. _N/A: nesse cap foi mais descritivo para pode entrar legal na historia_

**Cap. 6– A razão da sua existência**

_Sakura chegou em sua casa tomou banho e caiu em um sono profundo. Ela parecia prever os futuros acontecimentos_.

Sakura acordou com o raiar do sol. Uma noite para tudo mudar na sua vida. Ela sabia, ela no fundo sabia que isso aocnteceria. A felicidade só existe para provar o quão distante dela você estará e nos faz provar algumas pequenas doses para que você lute e batalhe para receber mais. Por que todos querem ser felizes.

**Aquilo que só ela pode fazer, aquilo que cabe a ela fazer.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente... Aquela presença que ela sentia só servia para confirmar, a presença em sua porta que não fazia barulho, que talvez rezasse para que ela não o ouvisse ou sentisse. Ela não fez isso. Olhou pela janela e viu. Ela viu. Seu coração já estava preparado para aquilo e de certa forma ela estava feliz, pois assim ela não teria tempo de criar dúvidas. Ela tinha que seguir em frente.

Colocou sua roupa e pegou suas armas, mantimentos não seriam necessários. Ela abriu a porta e sorriu_._

_Do outro lado a pessoa não sorriu._

Ela viu Naruto com os braços cruzados e um envelope, a cara séria de que tem medo das conseqüências, de quem sabe das conseqüências. Hinata estava ao seu lado com o olhar triste. Apesar de tudo o olhar da morena era triste.

Sakura sabia que ela tinha ciúme dela, mais ainda assim não foi capaz de abrir mão de Naruto para ela, Naruto era aquilo que dava coragem para ela lutar. Se o Naruto pode sorrir assim ela acreditava que um dia **ele** também poderia.

**Era nessa verdade que ela queria acreditar.**

-Vamos- disse Sakura sorrindo docilmente

-Tem certeza? – disse Naruto sem se mexer.

A rua deserta por ser muito cedo, o vento que fazia o único som e o sol que raiava foram as testemunhas da resposta dela.

-Seguirei com minhas convicções eternamente, mesmo que esse eternamente seja curto. -Disse Sakura como se fosse uma oração ou um pedido quem sabe não fosse uma prece?

Naruto se aproximou de Hinata e deu lhe um beijo. Ela sabia que ele voltaria.

-Até daqui a pouco – disse ele

Sakura se aproximou de Hinata e a abraçou pela primeira vez, Hinata a principio não correspondeu mais ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura ela a abraçou forte como se pedisse para ela não ir. Ela finalmente começou a entender

-Cuide do Naruto. Ele vai precisar. Adeus – dizendo isso Sakura se soltou e seguiu. Hinata pôde ver as costas dela, seguindo sem qualquer medo, sem qualquer dúvida. Ela então caiu no chão ajoelhada e as lágrimas escorriam. Era uma despedida, cada dia era uma contagem regressiva. Hinata que até então tinha a visão turva pelo ciúme enxergou o que era realmente.

Era uma triste, simples e singela despedida de alguém.

**Se uma pessoa pode ser corrompida a sua alma vai sofrer as conseqüências. Se uma verdade dita ao contrario chegar aos seus ouvidos o que vai fazer? Se o pecado tocar seu corpo você poderá limpar? Carregará em seu destino a prova do pecado e seu corpo não poderá mais ganhar asas brancas, suas asas serão tingidas da cor negra e todos poderão ver que para você não estará mais aberta a portas do céu**.

**O destino está traçado ou somos nós que fazemos? Posso agir por mim mesma ou ser covarde a ponto de aceitar qualquer coisa que me seja oferecida com a escusa de ser meu destino? Não me deixarei corromper, não abrirei mão de minhas crenças. Somente eu posso ver o mundo da forma que eu vejo. Só eu tenho direito de dizer para mim mesma o que devo ou não fazer.**

**Eu também já tive um sorriso angelical e uma alma pura, mais essas foram corrompidas pelo mundo. Eu sou aquela que vai salvar, aquela que vai resgatar. Eu sou Haruno Sakura.**

**[...]**

Hinata corria pela cidade sem impedir as lágrimas que caiam, passou quanto tempo desde que ela estava caída chorando? Ela também era covarde por ser incapaz de ver a verdade. Ela viu Sakura seguindo seu destino com um sorriso no rosto, ela viu o quão incapaz ela é e ela decidiu não acabar por aí. Iria fazer o possível. Quando trombou em alguém e caiu no chão. Ela levantou o olhar e viu, seria destino? Seria piada?

-Ajude ela – disse Hinata com as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, em um pedido sincero.

-Ajudar quem? Calma... – disse uma voz masculina ajudando a garota a levantar

-Ela, salve-a Neji nii san – disse a menina caindo totalmente de joelhos e fazendo uma reverencia, pedindo ajuda. E isso chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas na rua.

-Hinata levante-se você é uma Hyuuga – disse ele levantando a menina

-Não me importo salve-a por favor – disse a menina olhando para Neji com desespero

-Fale Hinata- disse ele levando a garota para um canto aonde as pessoas se afastassem

-A Sakura, ela foi matar Itachi com Naruto mais ela vai morrer – disse Hinata

-O que? – disse ele

-Vá para o leste eu vou para a Hokage pedir ajuda, ela não merece morrer. Agora eu sei disso – disse Hinata

-Pode deixar – e com isso Neji seguiu na direção deles sem pensar duas vezes

.

**Livre? Presa? Passado? Futuro? O que eu sou hoje? Pra onde eu vou? Não sei pra onde estou indo nem mais porque eu estou indo... Só seu que estou seguindo em frente...** **Lutarei pela****minha verdade****mesmo que ela seja****uma mentira****que eu criei para me esconder da dura verdade de estar sozinha. **

[...]

-Ora ora e não é que me acharam, a bela e a fera de Konoha – diz Itachi com uma voz sarcástica.

-Nossa que honra, sabe nossos nomes – disse Sakura colocando a luva e se preparando para lutar, lutar de verdade. Itachi olhando a menina colocar suas luvas e sorri debochadamente

-Pretende lutar comigo? – diz ele ativando seu sharingan

-Não, pretendo te matar – disse Sakura sorrindo. E Naruto liberando a besta de 7 caudas, se tem inicio uma luta violenta.

**Lágrimas de sangue escorrem... de meus olhos e de meu coração. Será que todos os meus erros serão irreversíveis, será que eu sou condenada pela impureza de ser egoísta e seguir a vida escondido atrás de desejos falsos de prazer momentâneos para parecer ser feliz. Minhas asa negras refletem minha alma, a minha vida, minha vida perdida por caminhos solitários que eu mesmo escolhi.**

**Eu escolhi estar aqui sozinha. Ninguém é capaz de ver o meu coração, ele é tão sujo que eu não me atrevo a mostrar para ninguém.**

-Então isso que aconteceu, AQUELA IDIOTA – gritava a Hokage em sua sala.

-Calma sensei – dizia um subordinado

-Eu sabia que ela ia fazer besteira. CHAMEM TODOS OS TIMES QUE ESTÃO EM KONOHA AGORA! – gritou ela

-Eu quero ir no resgate – disse Hinata

-VocÊ não está e condições – disse Tsunade

-EU ESTOU E VOU! – disse Hinata se colocando na frente da hokage e fazendo ela se surpreender com a atitude dela.

**Eu não vou mais fugir e nem me arrepender**

-Todos sigam para o leste e resgatem Sakura e Naruto, isso é uma prioridade – disse a Hokage e o grupo saiu da sala.

Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Hinata e Tenten seguiram para o leste.

**Em tão pouco tempo o mar destrói o castelo de areia, em tão pouco tempo o vento leva tudo que tínhamos. Todas as certezas, garantias, felicidades e alegrias.**

-Não acredito que vou perder para isso – dizia Itachi caído no chão sangrando e ferido brutalmente.

-Acredite – disse Sakura com o Sharingan em suas mãos, ela os havia arrancado.

-Vamos arrancar a cabeça dele?- perguntou Naruto fazendo Itachi gritar de pavor. O medo daquele que era uma besta descontrolada, mais que estava ali subjugado por uma garota.

-Acho que só os olhos bastam. – disse Sakura

-O que você fez para controlar a besta? – pergunta Itachi

-Não tenho a intenção de atender o seu ultimo desejo – disse Sakura de forma seca. Neji chegou no local e o que viu chocou seus olhos.

Sakura estava com os olhos de Itachi em suas mãos sujas de sangue e sem se importar com o rapaz cego no chão escorrendo sangue para a morte. Naruto com uma forma estranha e assustadora, estava ele sorrindo com aquela cena de horror?

-Vocês... Quem são vocês – disse Neji dando alguns passos para trás chocado.

-A bela de Konoha e a fera de Konoha, os amigos do povo – disse Naruto sem olhar para a pessoa. Sakura olhou para Neji, era um olhar frio.

-Essa era uma das coisas que eu precisava fazer! – disse ela com um olhar que Neji nunca havia visto.

**Sem asas... Ela se tornou um anjo caído sem asas... Viraria agora um diabo?**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou Ino ao ver Sakura ensangüentada, ferida, sorrindo, com um olhar frio e com um par de olhos em suas mãos. Todos viraram para ver as pessoas que foi abraçar Naruto mais nessa sua forma era impossível.

-Hinata não precisa temer ele já vai voltar ao normal. Pra sempre – disse Sakura

As pessoa agora estavam próximas... Próximas o suficiente para ver a carnificina...

-Mais isso vai fazer você ficar mal não é? – disse Kakashi habilmente olhando atentamente para Sakura que simplesmente lhe ofereceu um sorriso singelo. Ela segue para Sasuke e lhe entrega os olhos de Itachi.

-Você está livre Sasuke –kun – disse ela sorrindo ignorando as outras pessoas. Neji estava olhando tudo. Ele não compreendia, ele ainda não era capaz de compreender.

**Era um caminho só de ida! Será que eu me enganei?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**[Fim do Capitulo] **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disc:** Naruto não me pertence... + vai dizer isso do Gaara pra ver se você não apanhará o.ó9

**Gênero:** Comédia, Drama, Romance, UA, Cenas de sexo e insinuação. Não é nada muito pesado mais existe.

**Comentário:**Versão melhorada e revisada.

**Cap. 7– O fim é apenas um novo Recomeço...**

**Carregar nas costas todo o peso de um destino. As impurezas e as maldades do mundo, ser pura ao invés de ser minha melhor qualidade foi meu pior defeito, acreditar em contos de fadas só me fizeram sofrer. Eu me tornei um anjo caído num mar de sangue que eu mesma fiz**

-Como assim? – perguntou Neji para Kakashi. Sakura apenas sorriu singelamente. Ela ainda estava com as luvas e o sangue espalhado pelo corpo.

-Voltemos para Konoha! – disse ela. Kakashi, porém estava olhando para Sakura com uma certa tristeza, chocados eles seguiram para Konoha. Eles não podiam falar, não tinham competência para tal. Quem viu a matança percebeu que estava além... que aquilo estava além de apenas matar.

Sasuke olhava para o, agora, cadáver em sua frente e não compreendeu totalmente o que aconteceu, até que ponto eles foram por ele. Até que limite eles foram por ele. Não havia um limite.

-Vocês não podiam ter feito isso – disse ele ainda sério

-O que? – disse Sakura incrédula parando seus passos. Sua mão começava a tremer, talvez tivesse mesmo que ir mais além.

-Essa era a minha missão. – disse ele olhando o cadáver. A menina tremia. O silêncio foi cortante. Só se ouvia o barulho de Sakura tremendo. Tomando uma decisão.

TAPFET!

Sasuke levantou o rosto e viu Hinata dando-lhe um tapa na cara.

-Você é desprezível. – e com isso puxou Naruto e Sakura para Konoha.

-Sasuke não pense que é somente essa a nossa missão, preste atenção nas suas opções – disse Naruto olhando para ele com o olhar que ele nunca havia visto. Era uma besta nessa momento, mais quem falava com ele era o Naruto. Uma besta sob os cuidados de Sakura que o guiava ao lado de Hinata. Neji apenas olhava como expectador daquele circo de horrores.

**Eu não tenho mais sentimentos para serem feridos, por isso eu sou imune a você. Mais isso não que dizer que eu não possa te matar. **

Ino chorava todo o caminho, apesar do apoio de seus amigos ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas cruzando o porto de Konoha. Ela estava chocada ela não conseguia tirar de sua mente a imagem de Sakura. E Então ela disse algo que tocou Sasuke. Na verdade acertou em cheio todos que estavam ali.

-Eu vi no olhar dela, era apenas uma casca vazia. A minha amiga já morreu. –disse entre prantos.

E então Sasuke se deu conta de que nem Neji, tão pouco Hinata estava com eles. E obvio Sakura e Naruto também não. Ele estivera tão preso em si que não pensou nos outros. Sempre o egoísta Uchiha.

E então ele se lembrou de todos os momentos que eles tiveram juntos, não eram sempre os mais felizes, mais eram os melhores de sua vida. O sorriso dela e o sorriso dele. E ele percebeu. Que nada seria igual. Nada mais poderia ser como era.

E o culpado era ele. Ele não só destruiu a sua vida como a deles também.

**Seguirei até o fim com minhas decisões ainda que meu fim seja tão próximo**

-Obrigada a vocês – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Não precisa sorrir – disse Neji olhando para Sakura que decidiu optar por deixar sua mascara cair por ao menos aquele momento e as lagrimas não cessavam.

-Eu sei que foi a minha escolha mais agora que chegou o momento eu estou com medo. – disse ela baixinho

-Você pode desistir – disse Neji abraçando ela.

-NUNCA! Desistir não é uma opção– falou ela se afastando das dúvidas. Ela não podia ter dúvidas. Ela fez o que deveria fazer. Ela seguiu para Naruto.

**Eu só consigo ver o quão corruptível são as pessoas, essas pessoas que se vendem por poder. Eu vejo porque me sujei nesse mundo também. Será que a minha razão é melhor que a sua? Será que eu posso falar de você? Eu sei que sou hipócrita... Mas a minha desculpa é que tenho que salvar você... vocês...**

Sasuke corria ao redor de Konoha, será que não seria tarde demais? Ele sentiu pela primeira vez o peso de uma vida. Ele percebeu o quão estúpido idiota ele era. Mais só perceber isso não adiantava nada. Ele teria que fazer alguma coisa. Ele não poderia simplesmente só ser salvo.

**Levada pelo pecado. Se a minha força surgiu dessa imundice e eu só consegui fazer o que eu tinha que fazer assim, que meu sangue lave meu corpo e assim manchada pelo meu sangue maldito eu acerte as contas com Deus... ou o Diabo...Quem sabe?**

Sakura se aproximou de Naruto e olhou nos olhos do monstro que ele havia se transformado e então seu corpo caiu no chão. Ela havia transpassado sua alma para o corpo de Naruto e com suas próprias mãos prender a Kyuubi lá dentro novamente, e depois mataria a Kyuubi. Assim era o jutsu que deveria ser escrito com alma ao invés de sangue.

-Você acha que vai conseguir fazer isso pirralha? Você só me soltou por que EU quis! – perguntou a besta

- É meu dever! E eu vou destruí-lo – E com isso ela faz alguns selos que prendem a Kyuubi, porém fazer essas coisas sem um corpo é mortal.

-Você não ia matar o seu querido Sasuke-kun? – perguntou a kyuubi tentando confundir a menina

-Eu acredito que ele vai ser feliz – disse a menina

-Como? Você acha? Ele não pode ser feliz! – pergunta a Kyuubi

-Por que o Sasuke é como uma rosa, ele fere os outros com seus espinhos mais não por querer e sim pela natureza dele - e com isso prendeu finalmente o demônio em sua jaula. Reforçou o selo e quando a kyube deu seu ultimo ataque Sakura estava em seu limite. Mas ela não poderia desistir. Fez o selamento, um selo com sua alma, usando ela como se fosse sangue. Se desfazendo do que lhe era mais precioso, sua vida. Para salvar a dele. Quando acabou a Kyuubi olhava aterrorizado.

-Você não vai se matar – disse com ar de deboche mais assustado.

-Há muito tempo eu parei de pensar em mim- disse a menina ativando o selo. A Kyuubi foi destroçada e tacada para fora do corpo de Naruto junto com o que restou da Sakura.

Ela saiu da mente de Naruto e viu que ele havia voltado o normal sem os traços característicos do demônio, ela sorriu mais o dano que ela sofreu foi enorme. Mais ainda assim ela sorria... Ela conseguiu dar a liberdade de Naruto.

Ela se levantou lentamente e foi para perto de Naruto. Tropeçando e cambaleando.

E então Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente em sua frente estava Sakura com seu jutsu de cura. Ele sorriu e ela também. E então as lágrimas caíram, como se pudessem limpa-los. De ambos os rostos.

-Eu - começou Naruto

-Não precisa – disse Sakura sorrindo

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Sakura ouviu o grito

-OBRIGADOOO – gritou o garoto era Sasuke. Sakura virou para ele e sorriu.

-Não existia uma verdade e tão pouco uma resposta. – Disse Sakura. Ela começou a cair e os braços que a seguraram não foram os de Sasuke e sim os de Neji. Ela caiu em sua direção, sorrindo para ele.

-Desculpe – sussurrou baixinhho.

Ele tinha seus olhos inundados por lágrimas. Mais pela primeira vez ele foi forte e corajoso, justamente por isso se permitia chorar.

Ele queria impedi-la de tudo o que ela tinha decidido fazer. Um mundo que por mais que ele forçasse as suas vistas ele nunca veria. Era um mundo que ele não poderia sentir, ainda assim decidiu proteger.

Ele foi forte o suficiente para não segurar os olhos dela nos seus, ele foi forte o suficiente para saber que o momento que ela mais esperou era aquele, e as palavras que ela precisava ouvir não era a dele.

Mais os braços que precisavam segurar ela teriam de ser os dele.

Sasuke foi na direção de Sakura e quando ia erguer os braços para pega-la Neji a apertou em seus braços.

-Neji, obrigada por me... fazer a sua mulher – disse Sakura e fechando seus olhos. E a última imagem que vira era de Neji sorrindo para ela.

As lágrimas de todos que estavam ali não foram contidas e o ar triste tomou conta, não só daqueles que estavam naquele momento.

Não era uma forma triste de acabar, era a decisão que ela tomou. E foi corajosa a ponto de segui-la.

**O peso de uma vida é cruel, mais ela viveu com toda a intensidade que ela podia. Ela fez tudo o que podia.**

**Aquela presença angelical que sorria para todos, de olhos como esmeraldas e dona de um dos sorrisos mais lindos.**

**Aquela aura de pureza manchada pelo pecado de ter que salvar um amigo. Por que as coisas não poderiam ser mais fáceis?**

É mais doloroso chorar quando você não pode fazer algo que quer, ou quando não sabe o que quer fazer?

Naruto ficou no hospital para estabilizar o seu corpo sem a Kyuubi, mais Sakura já havia feito uma planilha de tratamento. Quando ele melhorou achou que deveria partilhar o que aconteceu.

"_Ela descobriu num livro que era possível fazer um jutsu de controle em bijuus. Nós testamos enfrentando alguns akatsukis. Então ela conseguia controlar a kyuubi com sangue. A nossa marca era um pacto. Ela passou a controlar a bijuu. Só que para selar a bijuu de novo só existia uma maneira. Ela deveria drenar sua alma e entrar no meu corpo. Aprisionando a Kyuubi. Nós treinamos diversas formas de tentar prender a kyuubi sem o sacrifício da alma, mas foram em vão. Só que ela queria salvar a mim e ao Sasuke. Ela queria me livrar da kyuubi para que eu pudesse ser alguém normal dizia Naruto com lágrimas escorrendo e queria libertar o Sasuke porque ele não poderia matar Itachi. Ela não queria que ele se sujasse. Por isso ela o matou. Ela se sujou por nó- disse Naruto chorando A única pessoa que viu a Sakura como ela era ultimamente foi eu e o Neji. Ela realmente gostava de você. Então o melhor que temos que fazer é viver por nós e por ela"_

Então assim que surgiu a lenda de quem foi e como viveu para salvar as duas pessoas que lhe eram mais preciosas, ainda que tivesse de abrir mão de seu amor e sua vida para salva-los...

**Ainda que sem asas você voou... Foi para longe de mim... Ainda sem asas você alcançou o céu...**

-Neji já faz três anos desde que a Sakura morreu não está na hora de você seguir? – pergunta uma voz séria

-Você está certo – disse Neji olhando pro céu ao lado do tumulo daquela que seria a única capaz de alcaçar seu coração..

O garoto se levantou e seguiu para fora de Konoha.

"**Ela foi somente minha, aquela pele branca que eu fiz mulher, não existirá nunca outra pessoa que eu queria tocar. O amor é um sentimento cruel, que possui todo o meu ser. E somente uma pessoa pode ser meu amor."**

- Somente esses meus sentimentos não a alcançarão... Sasuke você está certo está na hora de eu segui-la.

E com isso no mesmo lugar aonde Sakura morreu Neji enfiou uma adaga em seu peito.

-Eu te encontrarei nem que seja no inferno Sakura.

_E então ele também cortou suas asas e se sujou no pecado de ter coragem de fazer aquilo que ele acreditava ser o melhor._

_Porque no fim ele teve coragem de fazer valer a sua verdade._

De que vale ter uma vida longa se escondendo de si mesmo?

**XXXx**

**[Fim do Capitulo] **

Desculpem pelo final e por ser pesada a fic. Eu quis tentar mudar a minha área de atuação e deu nisso. Eu sei que haviam outros meios de se obter os mesmo resultados, mais foi assim que a fic veio e assim que terminei. E Não, eu não gostei do final prefiro finais felizes, só que nem todos são entende?

Espero que acompanhem minhas outras fics. E vejo vocês por aí.


End file.
